Chaos
by TLSoulDude
Summary: I have a meeting with my board of directors. Look at my sig for more information on the board OR just read this. Rated CI for Completely Insane. Expect large amounts of hilarious murder, funny fight scenes, and other stupid stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Three or four times a week, I have to consult my board of directors, and whenever I do so, it's complete chaos. Unfortunately, I had to bring my two brothers Dimensiondude and Lunatic121 to a meeting. HERE'S what happened.**

**I walked out of my car into a building where there were other forms of transportation were in the parking lot. My brothers Dimensiondude and Lunatic121 got out.**

**Me: Guys, did you bring any form of protection?**

**Dimensiondude: No. Why?**

**Me: Oh, YOU'LL find out, soon enough!**

**Lunatic121: I've always wanted to go to a fanfiction writer's conference!**

**Me: Believe me, you'll soon wish you hadn't.**

**I walked in to see various cartoon/video game/book characters, all of which were wearing office suits (save Fred and George Weasley, who were wearing casual clothing and Burns and Smithers, who were always wearing office clothes). I sat in front, with Mr. Burns on my left and Hiro Nakamura on my right.**

**Me: Dimensiondude, you sit in between Falco and Tingle. Rylan, you go between Axel and Syrus.**

**Lunatic121: YES! I love Axel!**

**Lunatic121 sat in a seat. Axel and Syrus were getting some water.**

**Axel: MY seat!**

**Lunatic went one seat to the left.**

**Syrus: Mine.**

**Lunatic went and sat down on Mr. Burns.**

**Mr. Burns: MINE!**

**Lunatic: Sorry.**

**Lunatic went to a seat just next to Syrus.**

**Axel: Better.**

**Me: Attention, everyone. Everyone to your seats!**

**Everyone sat down. And Mr. Burns' seat broke.**

**Me: Sorry about the seat, Mr. Burns! RATTRAP had to blast it.**

**(A/N: The Rattrap is from Beast Wars season 1)**

**Rattrap: Hey, he had it coming!**

**Mr. Burns: It's alright, SoulDude. Smithers! I need a seat!**

**Smithers: Yes, sir.**

**Smithers got onto his hands and knees and Mr. Burns sat on him.**

**Axel: Man, that guy's got him under his thumb.**

**Me: Guys! Guys, calm down. Alright, I'm here to introduce everyone to my brothers, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121. Alright, on my immediate left are Mr. Burns and his assistant Smithers.**

**Smithers: Please, call me Waylon.**

**Me: Okay, C. Montgomery Burns and his assistant Waylon Smithers. Next to them is Jaden Yuki's famed sidekick Syrus Truesdale.**

**Syrus: Hi.**

**Me: On his left is Kingdom Hearts II's Axel.**

**Axel: Yeah. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?**

**Lunatic121: I love that line!**

**(A/N: My brother just loves Axel's main line)**

**Me: On his left is my brother, Lunatic 121. On HIS left is Ned Flanders.**

**Ned: Hi-diddly-dee, guys!**

**Dimensiondude: I hate that line.**

**Me: Next to Ned Flanders are the two twins, one of which comes to us from beyond the grave, Fred and George Weasley!**

**Fred: I've never felt so alive.**

**George: Fred, you died, remember?**

**Fred: Don't remind me.**

**Me: Anyway, on my immediate RIGHT is Hiro Nakamura, the time-stopping Japanese hero.**

**Hiro: Hi.**

**Me: Next to him are the wedded couple Cosmo and Wanda.**

**There's a goldfish tank and two goldfish float out. They wink at each other and they turn into Cosmo and Wanda.**

**Cosmo: I'm Cosmo!**

**Wanda: And I'm Wanda!**

**Me: And you're BOTH on probation from the whole Lord of Souls II incident.**

**Cosmo: C'mon! So what if we put knock-out drops in your root beer to tell the world about the prequel to it?**

**Me: I'm going to do my best to ignore that remark. Anyway, next to them is the transforming robot, Rattrap.**

**Rattrap: Hey.**

**Me: Who is going to be on probation after blasting Mr. Burns' chair.**

**Rattrap: Slag.**

**Me: Next to him is the stinkiest guy on the board, the Flea.**

**Flea: Buenos Dias.**

**Me: Next to HIM is the clumsiest detective crew ever to hit the Sonic World, Team Chaotix.**

**Vector was fast asleep.**

**Mr. Burns: Wake up, you oafus alligator!**

**Vector suddenly woke up.**

**Vector: I didn't do ANYTHING, officer! I swear! Oh.**

**Espio: What were you dreaming about, Vector?**

**Vector: Uh…nothing.**

**Charmy: SURE you weren't.**

**Me: And next to him is the ding-a-ling fairy-guy, Tingle.**

**Tingle: Tingle, Tingle, Kaloo-limpah!**

**Me: Next to him is my older brother, Dimensiondude, and then it's Falco Lombardi.**

**Falco: Yo.**

**Me: Next to Lunatic is everyone's favorite absorbent sponge, Spongebob Squarepants.**

**Spongebob simply waved.**

**Me: On Spongebob's right is the crashed alien from Melmac, ALF.**

**ALF: Yo.**

**Me: Across from ALF is the klutzy alien from Star Wars, JarJar Binks.**

**JarJar: Meesa glad to be here.**

**Me: Across from each other are my two favorite writers on Mrfipp and charizardag.**

**Mrfipp: Why am I here again?**

**Charizardag: Same here. Oh, wait! TLSoulDude said he'd pay us fifty dollars if we came to these meetings!**

**Mrfipp: Have we even GOTTEN the money?**

**Me: Moving on. Next to charizardag is the fat cat, Garfield.**

**Garfield: So many fanfictions, so little time.**

**Me: Across from Garfield is the guy who can do whatever a spider can, Spider-Man!**

**Spider-Man: Glad to be HANGING with you guys!**

**Cosmo turned into a drum set and did a rimshot.**

**Me: Next to Spider-Man is the famous Italian Plumber's brother, Luigi.**

**Luigi: Oh yeah!**

**Me: Finally, right across me, Homer Simpson.**

**Homer was gorging himself on the donuts.**

**Me: Eww. Anyway, as always, we are here to discuss my next fanfictions.**

**Ned: You're thinking about making a Heroes fanfiction, maybe you should do THAT.**

**Homer: Maybe you should can it!**

**Ned: Well, I…okay.**

**Me: Homer, do NOT put down your fellow directors!**

**Flea: Excuse me, do you have ANY burritos for the Flea?**

**ALF: Flea, do you ALWAYS have to refer to yourself in the third person?**

**Falco: And could you PLEASE get some deodorant?!**

**Flea: What IS deodorant?**

**Luigi: Mama mia.**

**Me: Jeez, the meeting's going into chaos during the first minute. A new record.**

**Vector: I say we make a fanfiction where the entire universe is in chaos and is saved by a hero!**

**Espio: Vector, TL's done that twice already.**

**Vector: Oh, right.**

**Charmy: I have something that could enhance it!**

**Rattrap: Five bucks say that it's something stupid.**

**Axel: I second that.**

**Syrus: C'mon, it can't be ALL bad!**

**Charmy: The hero could have two or more sidekicks!**

**Axel: Fork over the cash, little man.**

**Syrus handed Axel and Rattrap five dollars.**

**Me: Guys! How many times have I told you to NEVER gamble during the meetings?!**

**Hiro then started gibbering away in Japanese.**

**Me: (Sigh) WHY DID ANDO CALL IN SICK TODAY?!**

**Falco was listening to Hiro.**

**Falco: Yeah.**

**Homer: Did you get a word he said?**

**Falco: No. I don't speak Chinese.**

**Hiro: I am not Chinese! I am Japanese!**

**Falco: So? The only differences are that you guys make better games and eat more sea food.**

**Cosmo: I have an idea! We could tell the world about the ending of the Lord of Souls III! About how Takuya defeats…**

**Spider-Man shot some webbing at Cosmo's mouth.**

**Me: Thanks, Spidey.**

**Spider-Man: No problem.**

**Axel: I have a question!**

**Me: What?**

**Axel: Could I change seats? I don't wanna sit next to four-eyes any longer!**

**Syrus: Hey!**

**Mrfipp: And how come the only girl here is married? Someone might think that we're gay or something!**

**Charizardag: Anyone here who's gay, raise your hand.**

**Only Smithers raised his hand and he fell down with Burns with him.**

**Smithers: Sorry, sir.**

**Mr. Burns: I'll just get ANOTHER seat!**

**Burns tried getting another chair, but he couldn't move it.**

**Me: Lunatic! Get the old man a chair!**

**Lunatic121 took a chair and put it over Smithers. Mr. Burns took it.**

**Wanda: I say, we go to Prince of Heart II!**

**JarJar: So soon?**

**Wanda: Hey, Mrfipp went onto Kingdom Hearts IV before he finished Kingdom Hearts III.**

**Mrfipp: She's right.**

**Hiro: Just put ME in.**

**Wanda: Why should he do that?**

**Hiro: He's putting…**

**Wanda quickly turned Hiro into a Japanese-esque cat before he could finish the spoiler.**

**Me: Alright, Wanda, we do NOT turn our fellows into any sort of animal life and I will NOT put out Prince of Heart II. It's TOO EARLY!**

**Wanda: Oh, all right.**

**Me: And change Hiro back!**

**Wanda turned Hiro back to normal just as a rather large stench broke the air.**

**Me: Fred! George! Did you set off another dung bomb?!**

**George: Don't look at us!**

**Flea: Sorry! That was the Flea!**

**Me: RRGGHH! Stupid directors! Better off without them!**

**Mr. Burns: Don't worry, TL, I have ways to get rid of the other directors!**

**Mr. Burns pressed a button and the entire board (save Mrfipp, charizardag, Ned, Hiro, and Spider-Man) fell into a trap door.**

**Spider-Man: Sorry, I don't go down easily.**

**Everyone soon fell into a heap on the same floor.**

**Mr. Burns: Oh, it's doing that THING again!**

**Me: Everyone, back to your seats!**

**Dimensiondude: This is more crazy than the House of Mouse.**

**Lunatic121: Alright, I've seen enough. Can we go home now?**

**Me: Not until the meeting's over.**

**Dimensiondude: And that should be…?**

**I saw that the board of directors were in a brawl.**

**Me: Next week.**

**I got out a shield just as one of Axel's chakram came towards me.**

**Me: THAT'S what the shield's for.**

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for my SECOND chaotic meeting.**

**I walked in with Dimensiondude into the building. He had an arm in a cast, seeing as it got broken during the LAST meeting.**

**Dimensiondude: Do I have to go?**

**Me: You signed yourself up for this, remember?!**

**Dimensiondude: At least there's a plus side.**

**Me: What?**

Dimensiondude: YOU'LL see!

**We walked in to see most of the directors gone, except Ned, Mr. Burns and Smithers, Axel, ALF, Hiro, Mrfipp, and charizardag. There were two new faces—namely Yugi Mutou and General Grievous.**

**Grievous: Why am I here?!**

**Charizardag: Feelings mutual, Grievous.**

**Me: Alright, calm down. Take your seats!**

**I sat in my seat as everyone else did theirs. Axel propped his legs up on the table as he flopped down.**

**Dimensiondude: Hey, where's Rattrap?**

**Me: Someone injected him with a computer virus, Dimensiondude!**

**Dimensiondude: I didn't do it!**

**Me: I know, Axel did.**

**Axel: My pleasure.**

**Me: Alright, since some of the members called in sick today and Tingle vanished off the face of the earth, because Dimensiondude told Sylar that he had the power of mass disintegration…**

**Scene momentarily changes to Sylar slicing open Tingle's head.**

**Me: We don't need to watch that. Anyway, since most of them are gone, Dimensiondude assembled the rest of the panel, so he'll do the introductions.**

**Dimensiondude: Well, on my immediate right is Yugi Mutou, the King of Games.**

**Yugi: A pleasure to be here, Dimensiondude.**

**Dimensiondude: And next to him is General Grievous, who comes to us from beyond the grave.**

**Grievous: I'M NOT DEAD! I just got blown up by Kenobi, after that I quit the Star Wars business!**

**Axel: Ignore him!**

**Dimensiondude: On my shoulder…**

**Remy from Ratatouille came out from one of Dimensiondude's pockets and onto his shoulder.**

**Dimensiondude: Is the finest chef in Paris, Remy.**

**Remy: Glad to be here, guys!**

**Dimensiondude: And the next member is a bit late.**

**A Peterbilt truck with flames painted onto it drove into the parking lot.**

**Me: He's in the truck?**

Dimensiondude: Not exactly.

**Hiro: Well, where is he?**

**Dimensiondude: Anyone who hasn't seen Michael Bay's Transformers had better stand back.**

**The truck turned into Optimus Prime. Hiro looked scared for a while before fainting.**

**Axel: Should I wake him up?**

**Me: No, just leave him there.**

**Optimus: I can't come in, the building's too small.**

**Me: No probs, Prime. Anyway, as always, we're here to discuss my fanfictions.**

**Grievous: I don't care, but you had better put ME in one of them!**

**Me: Uh…would you murder me if I said no?**

**Grievous took out a lightsaber and placed it inches from my throat.**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Mrfipp suddenly caused a blade to come out of his wrist and put it inches from Grievous' spinal column.**

**Mrfipp: Leave TL alone, Grievous!**

**Dimensiondude: I didn't know you could have blades like Tom Marcinek.**

**Mrfipp: We writers ALWAYS have the powers of anyone we write!**

**Me and charizardag: How come WE don't?!**

**Me: Moving on. If anyone ELSE is going to kill me for not putting them in my fanfictions, LEAVE!**

**Optimus Prime screamed before causing part of the wall to cave in.**

**Optimus: Oops. My bad.**

**Me: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!**

**Optimus: Well, I tripped on, what I think, was TLSoulDude's Camarro.**

**Charizardag: (Sighs) TLSoulDude does NOT have a Camarro…I DO!**

**Charizardag ran out and began crying over the wreckage of his car.**

**Me: Alright, looks like charizardag called in sick, too.**

**Mrfipp: Hey, I think Hiro's coming to!**

**Hiro stood up and sat back in his seat.**

**Ned: What fanfictions should we do next?**

**Yugi: What would it be about?**

**ALF: Where are the refreshments?!**

**Me: ALF, you ask that EVERY time we have a conference and I keep telling you, over there!**

**Remy was working on the refreshments and ALF ran over and began stuffing his face.**

**Me: There's only ONE option left…Mr. Burns!**

**Mr. Burns was sitting on a newly repaired chair with Smithers behind him.**

**Mr. Burns: So, you want MY opinion, eh? Well, for once, the rich WHITE man is in control!**

**Yugi: What does he mean 'for once'?**

**Mr. Burns: Well, I have TWO buttons beneath my seat. ONE will give you the next fanfiction idea and the other releases the hounds! Reach me, make me your brother!**

**Axel: If we don't keep writing, TL's fans will be put down!**

**Mr. Burns: (Writing on paper) Fans…put…down. Go on.**

**Mrfipp: If we don't make NEW stuff, TL's fans will, most likely, hunt him down and kill him.**

**Mr. Burns: Tempting, tempting.**

**Hiro: Look, all our reasons mean nothing! Just look into your heart, and you'll find the answer!**

**I waved my hands in a 'no' manner. A few seconds later, everyone, except me, Dimensiondude, and Grievous were being chased out by angry hounds.**

**Mr. Burns: First door on the right!**

**Hiro: Thank you!**

**They continued being chased out by the hounds.**

**Grievous: THAT'S IT! I quit!**

**Dimensiondude: Fine, let's see how well you do on UNEMPLOYMENT!**

**Me: Well, THAT sure ended this meeting with a bang.**

**Sylar suddenly appeared in front of Dimensiondude.**

**Sylar: You told me that green guy had the powers of disintegration. All he had was nothing. For that, I'm gonna kill you!**

**Dimensiondude screamed before running out as fast as his legs could carry him.**

**Sylar: I love a good chase!**

**Sylar ran after him.**

**Me: I stand corrected.**

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, I decided to end this, at last. Yes, Lunatic121 IS a teaser at romance, but it quickly gets stomped flat._

Once again, I returned to my meetings with my board of directors. Since the action-packed deal with Sylar, Dimensiondude, the dragon-like raptor, had to go on the run after misleading him into killing Tingle. Now, he's managed to shake the head-chopping psychopath off his tail and came to the meeting with my younger brother, Lunatic121.

Lunatic: Well, it'll be good to see the guys again, but will we get injured?

Me: No promises.

Dimensiondude: It's a good thing I shook Sylar off my trail in Idaho, otherwise, I'd be dead!

We walked into the office to see a girl (Sora-Kairi-4-Ever) in Tingle's old seat.

Me: Since Tyler had Sylar brutally murder Tingle, we have replaced him with one of my old friends, SK4E.

SK4E: Hey, guys.

Mr. Burns and Smithers, the Weasley Twins, ALF, Mrfipp, charizardag, Rattrap, Ned Flanders, Hiro Nakamura, JarJar Binks, Luigi, Homer Simpson, Axel, Syrus, Spongebob, and Spider-Man were there, but not Falco.

Me: Hey, where's Falco?

Syrus: Oh, he's in his office, eating.

Meanwhile, in Falco's office, he apparently heard this.

Falco: I'm not in my office EATING! I'm in my office BEING eaten!

A hideously mutated turtle was apparently trying to eat Falco, who was apparently fighting back, while trying (and failing) to reach his blaster. I then glowered at Dimensiondude.

Me: Dimensiondude!

Dimensiondude: Sorry, I thought it was Mr. Burns' office.

Mr. Burns: So, THAT'S it, eh? Smithers, make me slap him!

Smithers pulled a string that made Mr. Burns slap Dimensiondude.

Mr. Burns: You call that a slap?! Make me slap YOU!

Smithers pulled a string and made Mr. Burns slap him.

Mr. Burns: …Now give ME a taste!

Smithers made Mr. Burns slap himself.

Mr. Burns: Now both.

Smithers made Mr. Burns slap him and Dimensiondude.

Mr. Burns: Now just you.

Me: Guys! Let's JUST let the meeting begin!

SK4E: Why'd you call this meeting again? You already have two current fanfictions.

Me: Point taken.

Lunatic: Can we go now?!

Me: No.

Axel: I feel the same way I do EVERY time we make these meetings—I paid good money to get here, and I'm gonna USE IT!

Syrus: Axel, we get in here for free.

Rattrap: In THAT case, it's overpriced.

Me: GUYS! I promise that THIS is gonna be the LAST meeting!

Charizardag: About time! We were wondering if we'd EVER get outta here!

Mrfipp slapped charizardag across the face.

Charizardag: OW! What was THAT for?!

Mrfipp: Mosquito.

Lunatic121 had a stopwatch and clicked it.

Lunatic: Fifteen seconds—a new record.

Me: Guys, we…

Dimensiondude was talking to Mrfipp.

Dimensiondude: Is it true my bro's in the spoof business now?

Mrfipp: Yup. He's already done Advent Children and Aladdin and is thinking about making spin-offs of Dirge of Cerberus and the other two Aladdin movies.

Dimensiondude turned to me, looking stern.

Dimensiondude: You didn't tell me earlier because…

Me: Hey, I'm an insecure writer.

SK4E: "Insecure writer"? You mean you have…insecurity issues about your works?

Me: Basically. I don't let ANYONE read while I'm writing, because they might consider is STUPID. But, what should I work on…

The giant turtle burst from Falco's room and roared like Godzilla.

Mrfipp: Looks like D-Dude's plans to get rid of Mr. Burns have released this monster!

Me: RUN FOR IT!

We all ran into our cars and drove off. Dimensiondude was driving as I turned to him with an angry look.

Me: WHY did you bring that turtle here?!

Dimensiondude: Hey, I thought it was a terrapin!

Lunatic: A what?

Me: A terrapin. A species of aquatic turtle. Now, these meetings are as good as over with my building demolished.

Lunatic121 was grinning maliciously.

Lunatic: Bet you ENJOYED seeing SK4E, didn't ya?

I glowered at the lunatic.

Me: She's a friend, but NOT in a love interest.

I then took out a broadsword from my pack.

Me: And you will drop it or I SHALL END YOU!

Lunatic: I withdraw last statement!

Me: Good boy…

The car then flipped over suddenly and Dimensiondude screamed as he ran out.

Lunatic: What's with him?

Me: Sylar flipped our car over with telekinesis. He wants to KILL D-Dude after letting him kill Tingle for his "power".

Lunatic: Oh…

I bolted out of the wreckage and shouted to my brother.

Me: RUN, D-DUDE! RUN AS IF DEATH ITSELF IS ON YOUR TAIL…WHICH IT BASICALLY IS!


End file.
